germanoroscorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Persepolis resume story
country history 'Scandinavia aka Dennia Republic : ' population : 42 millions history : Scandinavia is one of the new formed countries after a referundum by Sweden to reforce the new regime, but after this, the regime was unstable. Peoples wanted to change the government and the constitution. After the great civil war, the country has abandon democracy but the Centrist Alliance still here. There is not more democracy in Europe but the country has tried his best to defend freedom and values of every species. WW3 will not stabilize this process ... A new president is elected, his name was Theodoros Hesse Terrancia, he has invented the ideology of Free Germanism, which convince peoples to defend their nations forever against enemies. Rebels in Scandinavia come destroy assembly to revive North Sea Empire. The eleceted presidents will try to promise freedom to peoples. This last must fight against Rumas and finally, after several decades, WW3 is over but economy must be rebuilt, to avoid any rebellions problems, Iceland is Exclude to the Federal republic of Scandinavia and Lappland was also exclude. The country has reformed his name. Dennia republic decide to colonize Olympian region of Mars after the terraformation and is creating new species for the pro creation of developped intelligence. Finland give his indpendance after a referundum. Dennia has give sanctions to rumas before the Uspannian civil war. 'Ottoman aka Anatolian Republic : ' population : 140 millions history : Turkish history is now very impressive since that they have won lands in the fertile crescent but they are now forced to instaure an despotic regime to keep stability. Islamic laws are defended and most of fascist rebels are excludes in few area out of the Republic. Turkish Empire join Dalak Alliance to defend freedom values. A civil war occur to destroy secular regime and replace it by an Islamist and fascist regime but it will be hold until end of the Great war. The country will be protected by Comancheria after the war. With the Arab wars, Anatolia will invade arab states with Uwtana republic. The constitution is destroyed in 2467 and replaced by a new constitution. 'Eurasia: ' population : 270 millions history : Russia decide to create an federation, but this last turn out. With a bad economy, the government was very difficult to keep and few countries wanted their indpendance. Communism was back after a putch and a marxist leninist regime was instaured The regime has instaured terror against peoples and death penalty was legalized all like forbid LGBT rights. After that, the country was leaded by Constancia Dynasty ( like for Kim Dynasty ) but they where few form of freedom in the country like the right to vote and multiple parties ( Eurasia was officialy a one party state ) After the division of Poland in 2167, Roman Social Republic begin the Barbarossa Operation. When Rome began to be weakened by Eurasia, they decided to launche an dark energy bomb which cause quasi destruction of Cyndow Eurasia was divided and was forced to flee in Kazakh regions. It will be neutral until invasion of Ural. This last invade RSR to overthrown the rude regime of Rome. The great war is over after a long decade of instability. To prevent a next invasion, Eurasia create an Alliance. Eurasian Socialist government was abolished and replaced by a constitutional monarchy. Eurasia controled many socialist countries. In 2290, it will accept formation of Mun and Gunlon into one country. After that, it lost Mun-Gunlon and Dulma. They will finaly collapse in the 25th century after an another civil war. The regime is now a revolutionary monarchy. 'Pinam California : ' population : 50 millions history : California give his independance. This last wanted to create an coast empire to defend liberalism socialism. After that, Liberalism Socialism wasn't really democratic. Elections was free but the regime forbid the LGBT right and Etablish new penal code for military crimes. a non agression treaty with Cascadia and Deseret is created to fight enemies. In 24th century, it will divide Deseret with Dinetah. It will create an empire in the 25th century with pity and destroy all western american countries, Lincoln legion will give independance in 2495 because of ideology 'USA aka Lunavia: ' population : 420 millions history : USA was a great power until that few tribal government has declared independance to get freedom and crush the enemies. after a long war, they decided to annex Canada and to going add fascism in their constition. Lunar CR is created. Lunar CR has participed to WW3 at the end to help allies. When Roman Social Republic was defeated, A civil war come in the country and divided it. Osage and Cheyenne rebels keep few lands in Lunar CR. 'Rome aka Rumas : ' population : 120 millions history : When the new regime was instaured in the 21th century, democracy has fallen in Europe and most of European countries was doomded. In 2120, Rome and Dulma Empire invaded Eurasia and his allies for concessions. Roman Social republic has invaded South Europe and now control mediterran. In 2167, the republic invade Poland after have puppeted Germany and Balkans. Concentration camps was created to purge inferior cultures and disabilited peoples. LGBT rights was forbiden and a genocide has caused 26.2 millions deathtool by every leaders. When Rome signed the treaty of Lublin to divide Poland with Eurasia, this last is invaded. A great war come destroy it and a new bomb is used to destroy the country, Mathias Dynasty of Roman Social Republic decide to launch the "Ante Christ" bomb to destroy Moscow. After many victories, the country collapsed and keep only balkan countries to defend their patry. This last has signed a treaty to forbid every invasions. After long peace, the country is back to threaten new countries with Danubian federation. A civil war occur in Uspanna, this cause conflicts between Rumas and Dennia and finally cause WW4. 'Egypt : ' population : 190 millions history : After the civil war which overthrown the old gouvernment, the new regime as instaured a totalitarian politic against peoples which wasn't respectful to the alexandria regime. A long result of genocides against pro Zionists was created and it's more than 50 million people who died. With encouragment of the GMO process, they will create a new form of life and regenerate dinosaur species as anthro. With the beginning of Great war, Ethiopia was the first to be invaded (considerate as a pro Zionist country) After the great war, the Egyptian economy was totally destroyed between atomic bombs, invasion in the Memphis region and the threaten from Eurasia. The country is rebuilt but with difficulty, without Asrael. 'Persia : ' population : 109 millions history : after the great civil war, from monarchy to fascism, Persia try his best to keep a stable government but most of his politic is now obsolete. A Cimmerian Empire is created in 2120 and the country will keep neutrality for a long time. Leaders succeed and change reforms to send Cimmeria powerful. A civil war come destroy their economy in 2313. They finally won the civil war but with an independant country, this last is Torian Empire, a turko-aryan country which will instaure a totalitarian regime to fight jewish. resume : Due to many fascist rebels, most of the country's gouvernment has collapsed and EU was destroyed all like NATO. french and spanish government has been overthrown by despotic regimes and most of european countries has been controlled by roman social republic. Scandinavia is near to collapse but garantee to keep alliance with his allies if there is a problem ( Freedom treaty ). For Asia, the democracy was destroyed since a long time and for America, USA was completely divided and many faction groups was created. Fascists have also created GMO production which change human morphology and environment, but this was an serious error when this was too late. Peoples was forced to take their new life organism and when. Army has also grown with the GMO, it served for army technologies and defenses. Most of great companies in media, industry or sciences has been forced to contribute with their owns products. complete timelapse ( under construction ) : time.graphics/line/110050 with the new chronology, you will get best results Category:History Category:Alternate Category:Fantasy Category:Map Category:Scenario Category:Lore